


Tucked in Tight

by shadowx_mac



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Best ghost boys, Cuddles, Gen, Highschool Parties, No Relationship, Reggie Luke and Alex are the best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time drunk, just the boys being protective, they love their girl fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Julie goes to one of her first highschool kickback parties with Flynn and Nick then gets massively drunk. The boys to ensure her safety, and to escape her possibly getting into loads of trouble, go and get her. So what if they tuck her into bed and possibly cuddle? It was for the band.Aka The boys are really good friends who care a lot about their favorite girl.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Tucked in Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have written 2 other cuddly type stories but you guys really seem to like them and this idea just sprang into my mind randomly.
> 
> Reggie is the savior, Alex it totally the parent, and Luke could not catch a break for real.

Reggie, Alex, and Luke were currently hanging down in the studio. They had spent most of the night watching Netflix and catching up on movies they had missed over the 25 years they had been dead. Normally they would be doing this with Julie but she was going to her first highschool party with Flynn and Nick so she would be gone til about 10. Or at least that’s what they assumed because Julie never broke curfew on purpose unless there was a good reason for it.

Julie had seemed kinda nervous about the party, Flynn of course was the one who talked her into it being more of the party animal of the two of them. However Julie being nervous made Alex and Luke nervous. Of course Reggie being Reggie was the one that told both of his anxious ghost friends and Julie that it was probably going to be loads of fun and she would have a great time. Besides if she didn’t she could always just come home early and hang out with them. With that option clear for her, Julie decided to give it a go.

Since the boys didn’t have phones Julie decided she would leave her phone with them so that she could use Flynn’s phone to reach them if she needed to. She had done this a couple times when she had gone out with Flynn, it was great to be able to get into contact with the boys, however she tried not to make a habit of it because then her dad couldn’t get into direct contact with her. Which was starting to make him a bit suspicious since she really never had a problem forgetting her phone at home before. 

The boys also just didn’t really know how to use the current version of a phone yet, she had taught them enough for them to be able to text or call her but otherwise they really couldn’t do anything else. 

So far all they had gotten was a text that she was going in and to wish her luck, but besides that nothing. Reggie took that as a signal that she was having a good time. Luke and Alex on the other hand still didn’t seem so confident.

“What if Flynn’s phone died and she needs us?” Luke utters out tapping his foot rapidly against the floor, guitar in his hand fingers dancing across the fretboard like he’s trying to keep himself busy.

“Then she would call us on Nick’s phone...or come home because then she has no way of getting a hold of her dad and he would be mad..” Reggie replies back without much hesitation, as he tunes his bass. At Least Luke was sitting in one place panicking, Alex on the other hand was pacing like a mad man back and forth so much it was starting to make Reggie motion sick, if ghosts could even really get motion sick.

“What if she gets peer pressured into something she doesn’t want to do?” Alex spouts out, you can hear the fear laced into his voice. That statement sends Luke into even more of a panic, jumping up to his feet with an alarmed expression. “He’s right! What if they force her to drink, or smoke, or do drugs-“ he goes on rambling listing horrible scenarios. If they weren’t already dead Reggie would say it made Alex look paler.

Reggie sighs and puts his bass down, getting up and grabbing both of his band mates, “hey hey calm down okay, have a little faith in Jules. She’s quirky and awkward sometimes at best but she’s not dumb or irresponsible. I feel like she can very much take care of herself...plus if we go down there otherwise she’s going to think we don’t trust her to do that, do you two want that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Both Alex and Luke cringe, they had already broken Julie’s trust once at the school dance, they weren’t going to do it again.

They shake their heads and look away, Reggie smiles at them gently patting them both on the shoulders before throwing his arms around them, pulling them into a somewhat side hug. 

“I thought so...let’s just chill, take a breather here, and relax okay? Julie is going to be absolutely fine.” Reggie says gently with a lot of reassurance in his voice.

Both Luke and Alex had no idea how Reggie was so calm in this situation, but his attitude somehow manages to calm them both down for a moment. 

He was right, they had no reason not to trust Julie. She was perfectly capable of making choices for herself, they just couldn’t help but feel protective over their lead singer. Worry still nagged them in the back of their minds, however Reggie was persistent in calming them down every time their anxiousness threatened to explode.

Out of the three of them Reggie had the most experience with highschool kickbacks. It wasn’t that Luke and Alex both hadn’t dabbled in drinking at parties or anything like that when they had been alive, Reggie just being more of the social butterfly out of the three of them, just happened to be the one that had gotten into that stuff more. Maybe that’s why Reggie had more faith that Julie wouldn’t go overboard, he knew the scene better. 

Then again it’s been 25 years since he’s done that so who knows, they were probably a million times different then they were in high school. 

The rest of the night was going on without too much of a hitch until it hit 11 pm and Julie wasn’t home yet. 

They were about to text Flynn to ask if everything was going alright but it seems she beat them to it, Julie’s phone started to ring. 

A picture of Flynn popping up on the screen. Her beaming smile in the photo almost made them feel more suspicious, somehow she always manages to have a look of mischief in her eyes even though it was just a photo of her. 

Alex is first to grab the phone into his grasp, sliding the call button over and putting her on speaker so Reggie and Luke could listen in. “Julie? Where are you? It’s 11!” Alex says in almost a lecturing tone which is enough to make both Reggie and Luke snort despite the situation. 

“He means, your dad is going to be pissed at you if you don’t get your butt home.” Luke cuts in leaning over Alex's shoulder towards the phone as if it’s going to make his voice louder. 

“Luke where are you guys?” Flynn’s voice rings through the phone sounding a little bit distressed and irritated. All three boys blink in confusion and exchange glances. 

“Flynn? Where’s Julie?” Reggie asks a baffled expression sliding onto his face. 

A scoff rings out from the other side of the phone, “It’s still my cell you know! That’s not the point right now, just answer the damn question.” Flynn echos back, her signature sass practically blasting in their ears. 

“Uh we’re in the studio, where are you two?” Alex frowns looking down at the phone as their questions about Julie’s whereabouts are not answered.

“Okay cool you guys are already downstairs- I guess that doesn’t matter though you guys can poof anyways, listen I need you guys to come help me I’m on the porch and I can’t carry her inside like this or Mr. Molina will kill the both of us.” she says in a bit of a strained whisper. 

The boys swear their stomach does about 50 backflips, “Wait what do you mean help? Is Julie okay?!” Luke practically yells into the phone. 

There’s a thumping noise, a slew of curses, and some muffled giggling on the other end. The boys stand there starting to feel fear beginning to bubble inside of them as they wait for a response. 

“Girl seriously come on- Okay just get over here and I’ll explain okay? I can’t hold her up myself and I just dropped her onto the ground. Just come before her dad wonders what the noise was.” Flynn snaps back before hanging up. 

The boys move in a fast pace out the studio doors and up towards where the porch is. Practically shoving each other to get out there quickly, out of their frantic movements they never thought to just poof to the porch, sprinting the entire way until they see two figures in their view.

Flynn is currently trying to wrestle a giggling Julie who is still on the ground, an annoyed expression on Flynn’s face as she tries to shush Julie and pick her up, making Julie squirm and laugh more. The boys stand and stare for a moment before both Alex and Luke turn to look at Reggie who gives them back a sheepish expression. 

“Okay so I’m going to go out on a limb here and say shes slightly intoxicated...but atleast it was probably on her own accord?..” Reggie offers up scratching the back of his head. Luke instantly frowns and smacks Reggie on the arm while Alex sets his face into his hands to rub his eyes as if he’s trying to wipe away the stress in his own expression. 

Flynn looks up at the sound of their voices and motions them over looking like she’s about to strangle them, if the boys weren’t already dead they might be a little intimidated by the expression on the face of their lead singer's best friend. Flynn always looked a bit scary when she was angry, much like Julie, who absolutely terrified them when she was pissed. 

“There you guys are, hurry up and get over here!” she grits through her teeth, as Julie blinks in a daze towards them. The minute she seems to register who she’s looking at Julie pushes herself to her feet hastily, a beaming smile growing on her face. She stumbles over to them, her arms open as she tries to walk in a straight line. It would be seriously adorable looking if not for the situation.

“Guyssssss!! I missed youuuu!!” she whines out like she hasn’t seen them a couple hours ago.

Julie trips on air, she would have fallen on her face had the boys not instantly reached out to grab her. Luke grabs a hold of her first, holding her up as she tries to get her bearings. She does so as she throws her arms around her three boys pulling them into a surprisingly tight hug for her sunken state. They hug her back regardless, Reggie and Luke seem to take more of the sympathetic approach while Alex shoots Flynn the nastiest look the boys have ever seen. 

“Hey Jules, we missed you more.” Luke says gently, a small smile finding its way onto his face despite the worry that is also in it, his arms wrapped gently around her hugging her while keeping her upright in a secure embrace and safe hold.

“Of course we missed you more, so did you have fun at your party?” Reggie asks with a grin as he gently moves a few rogue curls that are sticking up in Julie’s face though she seems too preoccupied to notice or be bothered by them. 

“Soooo much fun! One of the best nights of my lifeee, you guys have to come with next time!!” She goes on in a bit of a slurred excited ramble as she keeps a tight hold on the 3 boys, swaying gently with her arms wrapped around them almost to a melody only heard by her. 

“Yes, we will be definitely coming next time.” Alex says with a strained smile through gritted teeth as he stares directly at Flynn who is giving him a dirty look right back.

“Hey! Do not blame this on me okay!” Flynn snaps back in a loud whisper sitting her hand on her hips. 

Flynn May be the queen of sass, but Luke and Reggie both knew Alex could dish it back just fiercely. So it was unsurprising when he snapped back with just as much force. “Yes I will blame you! You were supposed to watch each other!! How did you let her get drunk like this?! How much did you give her Flynn?!” He says clearly trying not to lose his cool completely. 

“Why are you assuming it was me giving her the drinks! How do you know she just didn’t decide to get drunk herself?!” Flynn gestures wildly with her hand that is not propped on her hip. 

Alex, Luke, and Reggie have to raise an eyebrow at that, to which Flynn pauses for a moment before commenting.

“Okay so that’s a fair assumption...and I maybe was the one giving her the drinks..but she consented to her fully!” Flynn adds quickly. 

“She can’t consent to more drinks when she’s already drunk! Are you delusional?!” Alex gestures wildly right back still keeping one arm around Julie. Luke’s mouth falls open, he’s never seen Alex this wound up, Reggie quickly steps in to defuse it. 

“Okaaaayyyy let’s cool it alight, people get drunk alright end of story, let’s just figure out how we can fix this without ripping each other apart. Okay?” He says looking between both Flynn and Alex.

Both frown and scoff but nod, Reggie grins while Luke seems to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding shooting Reggie a grateful expression. Julie on the other hand seemed completely unaware of what her friends were discussing only that both Alex and Flynn were angry.

Julie pouts slightly looking back and forth with an expression like a kicked puppy, “why are you guys mad? I had tons of funnn! Group hug?” She slurs in a light tone reaching towards Flynn too.

Flynn lightly smacks her hand away which causes Julie to make soft upset noises, frowning as she reaches more towards Flynn. 

“Look I just need you guys to find a way to get her upstairs, I would but if her dad sees me walk her in past curfew like this she’s going to be in so much trouble and then he’ll call my parents.” She explains looking towards the front door to Julie’s house. 

“Why are we helping you when you're the one that got her in this situation?” Luke seems to ask a bit bluntly.

Flynn frowns at that, “I’ll give you three reasons: one, you guys would help anyways even if I didn’t ask. Two, you guys have that big gig in two days so if you guys want to play it you need to make sure she doesn’t get grounded. Three, you really want Julie to get in trouble and get yelled at?..” she asks, looking at them with a pointed look. 

The three ghost boys look from Flynn to Julie before sighing and nodding because dammit she was right. 

“Okay okay we can figure it out..we’ll take it from here, cool?” Reggie says looking towards Flynn. 

Flynn nods and crosses her arms, “Okay thank you, I’m exhausted I carried her like two blocks, just text me if anything goes wrong…” she says briefly before exiting, Alex half a second away from really giving her a piece of his mind.

Luke seems to read Alex’s expression and shakes his head at the blonde boy, “just drop it Alex we have bigger problems…” he says looking back down at Julie. Julie who seems to have been completely zoned out from the conversation seems to pick back in at that part and quickly frowns and looks away from Luke at his words. 

“I’m a problem?...” she asks in almost a small and quiet voice.

“No no! Of course not, I didn’t mean it like that Jules I swear!” Luke quickly tries to comfort her, grimacing at his own words and her interpretation of them. 

Reggie seems to sense a potential breakdown and quickly interrupts, “hey hey Julie, do you remember how much you drank tonight?” He asks softly.

Julie immediately stops frowning and seems to try to ponder the question for a moment. “Uhmmm...two big ones and one tiny one?” She says, sounding unsure of herself. 

Luke cringes, “she’s definitely gonna have a hangover tomorrow…” he says exchanging a concerned look with Alex. 

“You're thinking way too far ahead, how are we going to get her upstairs? We can’t poof Julie up there with us, and her dad is probably sitting in there waiting for her.” Alex frowns. 

“Dude we’re ghosts, if one of us creates a distraction since he won’t be able to see us if we aren’t solid, the other two can take her upstairs and then whoever distracts will just poof up afterwards.” Reggie lays out like it’s going to be a breeze.

Alex gives him a pointed look but sighs and nods, “Okay okay...just let me go look to see where Mr.Molina is.” the blonde runs his fingers through his hair before going and poofing through the door. 

Meanwhile Luke turns to Julie who is staring off into nothing, “Hey Julie can I pick you up?” he asks gently, not only would it make things a lot faster but Julie is also in the state where she could barely walk in a straight line.

Julie crosses her arms and pouts at him, “Nooo you called me a problem..” she says, narrowing her eyes at him. Luke cringes and looks like he feels genuinely guilty, he opens his mouth to profusely apologize but Reggie puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at Julie. 

“Hey Jules how about a piggie back ride?” he says probably saving Luke from more embarrassment and guilt tripping. Julie’s face lights up and she grins nodding, throwing her arms out like an excited child, so much so that it makes Reggie laugh a little. He turns around and bends down a bit so he’s more her height. “Hop on.” he says, snorting slightly, Julie enthusiastically walks closer to him and jumps onto his back wrapping her arms gently around his neck. He stands back up without much of a problem, Julie settling on his back an excited grin on his face. 

She leans her cheek on Reggie’s head, “Thanks Reggieee..” she says softly. Reggie chuckles a bit, “No problem.” he grins.

Luke gives him back a look that resembles a kid whos ice cream fell on the floor, so the bass player gives him back a lopsided sympathetic smile. Alex poofs back out an apprehensive look on his face though when he sees Reggie, Luke, and Julie he can’t stop the small smile that finds its way on his face. 

“Okay so Mr. Molina is hanging out at the table waiting for Julie to come in...I’m going to create a distraction and the minute you see him go, take her upstairs.” he explains carefully before poofing back into the house. 

Luke and Reggie blink before looking towards eachother both wondering what kind of distraction he was going to cause.

They seem to get their answer two minutes later when they hear a loud crashing noise and a bunch of curses.    
  


Luke and Reggie both grin before Luke slowly opens the door peeking inside, when he notices the coast is clear he motions Reggie to follow inside. Both boys trying to silence Julie’s small giggling at how dumb they probably look trying to be sneaky, but they manage to get up the stairs and into Julie’s room in one piece.

Luke shuts the door quietly while Reggie falls backwards onto Julie’s bed careful not to rest all his weight onto Julie, the action causes her to erupt in laughter. She pushes at Reggie slightly as he rolls off of her onto the floor with a small thump. Luke gives him a look and put a finger to his lips, Reggie sheepishly looking at him while Julie covers her mouth to try to muffle her giggles. 

Two seconds later Alex comes poofing into the room. 

“Dude what did you do? We heard the crashing.” Luke asks curiously looking over to Alex who bites his lip.

“I uh...I knocked over the cabinet that holds all the glassware..” he says scratching the back of his neck.

“Wow bad boy Alex.” reggie teases lightly earning a smack over the head from the blonde which causes Julie to laugh more.

“Shut up!” Alex grumbles, looking over to Julie, “You need to get changed into Pjs before your dad comes up here and sees you still dressed in your party clothes.” he says. 

Julie whines slightly and frowns, “But I’m tired...can’t I just change in the morning?..” she rolls and buries her face into her comforter mumbling into it. 

“Yeah but if your dad catches you Julie he’s going to know you somehow snuck in.” Reggie says resting his arms on her bed.

Luke reaches into one of Julie’s drawers, pulling out an oversized sweatshirt and walks over. Taking Julie’s hand he gently pulls her into a sitting up position before asking her to put her arms up. Julie raises her arms up as she yawns, eyes suddenly seeming to struggle to stay open. 

Luke gently threads the sweatshirt over her arms and over her head, atleast she would be more comfy and look like she was in pjs, “There, better?..” he asks which Julie softly hums in response. 

Reggie reaches down, “Gimme your shoes Julie.” He says motioning for her heels to which Julie tiredly raises her legs, Reggie rolling his eyes at her slightly but still reaching and pulling her shoes off of her feet.

Alex walks into the bathroom before returning with a bottle of advil and a water bottle he had seemed to grab while he was downstairs, setting them on Julie’s nightstand for tomorrow when she would inevitably have a hangover. 

Julie has enough energy left to reach up and pull off the jewelry she's wearing before chucking it over onto the far side of the room, before flopping back to her original position on her bed.

Alex sits down onto the bed next to her and reaches over onto her nightstand again this time to grab the makeup wipes Julie left sitting there from when she was getting ready earlier. Reaching in and pulling one out getting some raised eyebrows from the others, to which he simply shrugs and replies, “She’ll be upset tomorrow if she breaks out because she didn’t take her makeup off” continuing to reach over to roll Julie back over onto her back moving her curls out of her face to begin wiping off the mascara, eyeliner, and left over lipgloss residue that has smudged onto her face.    
  


Julie protests at first but after Alex tells her she’ll feel less gross if he does this she lets him without much complaints. The boys move to pull her covers down to she can get under them before tucking her into bed gently. Julie instantly curls into her blankets a soft smile forming on her face in content which is enough to make the boys feel like their efforts are actually worth something, because to them Julie’s happiness was of higher value to them then really anything else. 

The boys go to turn out the light but before then can Julie calls out to them, “waitttt come hereeeee” she says quietly making small grabby hands at them. 

The boys snort but move over to their girl nonetheless. 

“What do you need?..” Luke asks gently, Julie reaches up with her hands and grabs their arms, gently tugging on them.

“Will you guys cuddle with me? Pleassseeee?..” she begs lightly. 

You really didn’t have to tell them twice, even if they acted a bit like it was a hassle just out of amusement. They climb into the bed with her, getting situated and comfy before Alex reaches over to turn out the light. 

Julie leans over and presses a soft kiss to each of the boys cheeks before laying back down burying her face into Alex’s chest. “Thank you guys for taking care of me…” she mumbles into his shirt.

The boys smile a slight rosiness coming to their faces, because damn they loved their girl, no matter how much potential trouble she gets them into, they will always have her back.

That was just something that was never going to change.

So the three boys and Julie snuggle up, drifting off into sweet soft dreams until dawn, when Julie wakes up sick with an intense migraine and nausea from drinking just like they predicted. 

Even though the boys tease her a bit for how she acted they are still there to take care of her and help her out through her hangover by making her feel better any way they can.

Afterall there isn’t anything they wouldn’t do for her.


End file.
